Just Friends?
by Dannie7
Summary: Harry and Hermione are still friends, but they have feelings for each other.. When friends get involved, what will happen??
1. Hormones

Disclaimer: If you know them, I don't own them!!!

Hormones

Hormones were what she blamed it on. She just kept saying that it wasn't real. She didn't really feel like that. When their hands would accidentally bump each other, that feeling was nothing. When he'd stand behind her, that feeling didn't exist. They were just friends.

But, she always told herself that. She always said it over and over, '_Just Friends'_. She never even thought that he might feel the same. She tried to stay away from him, but he'd always be around. Some time she'd just get angry with him for trying to be near her.

When she was trying to be alone, he'd come around and would try and talk to her. But, she wouldn't listen. She would pretend to, so he'd go away. She just thought that if she studied, he'd go and bother someone else. But, he always bothered her.

He always said it was because they had been through so much that he didn't want her to do something bad for her. It was true though. They had been through TOO much in her opinion. She had go sit there and watch as his girlfriends and crushes went by, her never being one.

But, while he dated, she tried to. Everyone said she needed to, since she was older now and had the time. But no one was like him. No one ever made her feel the same way. They all were nice, some sleezy, but the weren't like him. 

He was brave and smart. He was there when she was happy and when she was sad. He made her feel better on the gloomiest days. He helped her relax even in the most stressful of things. He was her sun in the day and her moon at night. He was her everything, but he didn't know it.

Saying they were friends didn't make it better, it made everything worse. Even though she said it, it didn't mean a thing. They had to work together, which meant he was always around. She'd avoid him everywhere but work, where everything mattered.

That was what stopped her from telling him. It was what kept her stable. Her job. She busied herself with work so she wouldn't have to deal with Harry, but when she didn't have anything to do, she couldn't avoid him. She'd just do more until he was gone. It got her a raise, but she didn't care. As long as she could get away from him.

Hormones was what she thought her problem was, but we know that it was her heart.

*

**

***

****

*****

****

***

**

*

AN: I know she's OOC, but that's what's up with this story. They're all kinda OOC. It's set when they're 25. R&R!!!! Harry' POV NEXT!!! CHEESE!!!!


	2. Lust

Sorry I didn't have time to update!!! Was busy!!! So, here's chapter 2!!! Probably won't update for a while after this!!!!

Dis: Don't sue me!!!

Lust

That's what he told himself it was. Lust. that he didn't feel anything for her. He was just imaging it all. When his hand brushed hers, fire didn't spread through his body. When he was near her, he didn't fell aroused.

The dreams and feelings for her were nothing. That he was just tempted to cross the line. But, he wouldn't. He didn't want to ruin anything there was between them just because of some dumb feelings his groin was creating.

Even when he imaginded her during sex and while he was alone, eh didn't belive it. There was nothing with him. Many girls had left him because of that. Because they said that he was distant. That he was acting weird.

But, that was because he didn't feel the same every since he saw her. Ever since he saw her for what she was. But, it was lust. He had told that to himself many times, but he still didn't believe it.

He had thought that she felt the same way, but she didn't. He knew she didn't. They were friends and he was just going through a phase. It was nothing but that. Nothing what so ever.

Even if they were friends, he was there for her. He cared for her and wanted her to be safe. He knew he couldn't live if she got hurt. She didn't like it, but he didn't care. He wanted her safe. He wanted her happy.

She was his sun during the storm The one person he cared deeply for. She was the head on his shoulders. Without her, he'd be lost. He would've died by now.

But, he was still alive. Because of his goddess. The woman who entered his dreams every night and made him feel better. She was the most important thing in his life. She just didn't know it yet. But, he did. He knew how important she was and was glad she was there for him.

Lust was what he said his problem was, but we all know it's love. He just doesn't know it yet………………….

*******

*****

*

*

*

*

*

CHICKEN!!!!!

******

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

Cheese!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 1 or The Wedding

AN: the writing bug just hit me. So, I have to write this or else it'll bite me!!! So, here it goes!

This is to all who reviewed. Thanks for the support.

*-*--*-*- *-*-*-*-* *--*-*-*-* *-*-* Chapter 1 *-*-*-*-- -*-*-*-*-* *-*-*-*-*-

"I do," she said, looking at his face.

"I do," he said, smiling down at her.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," the priest said, wearing a smile of his own. "You may now kiss the bride."

"Finally," you could hear him mutter before placing his lips on her own. The crowd burst into cheers.

Sniffing, Hermione Granger held back tears. This was her life's profession. Always a bridesmaid, never a bride. Though she had a few serious relationships at 25 years of age, but none so serious she thought of marriage.

This was her friend, Ginny's wedding. Ginny had been dating Draco for 8 years before he proposed. It had taken a year to get everything p[perfect, but they were getting married. It was odd, seeing as the two hated each other at first. But, fate does odd things.

But, no one could blame her. Draco was a cocky SOB when he could be. His looks made women fall for him and bend to his will, making him evolve into one cocky man. He was good looking though, with his blonde hair and alluring gray eyes. His hard muscled pale body made him a stud.

Ginny wasn't bad looking either. Her hair had darkened to a dark auburn as she got older and her freckles faded from her pale skin. Her eyes were a nice light hazel color, with flecks of gold. They really were a couple. 

Ginny had, of course, worn a white gown with silver roses stitched all over it. It hugged her curves perfectly, showing off her great body. Draco was, of course, wearing a tux, like the rest of the men behind him.

"May I present," the priest said, over the roaring crowd. "Mister and Misses Draco Malfoy."

Grinning at each other, they walked down the aisle, being pelted with birdseed.

"This is so sappy," a voice complained in her ear.

"I agree," complained another. "These dresses are killing me."

"Let's go," a third commanded us. "Into the limousine girls."

Sighing, we all walked through the crowd and outside, into a waiting limousine we shared with the best men and groomsmen.(AN: I don't know what you call them!) After everyone had been packed in like sardines, the door was slammed and the limousine pulled off.

Sighing, Hermione took out her compact to make sure she looked decent. The tears she shed hadn't messed up her mascara, but made her eyes red rimmed. Her pale face had tear tracks on it, and her brown hair was coming out of its elegant bun. Sighing, she took out her wand and fixed herself up, not wanting to spoil everything. Putting the compact in her purse, she looked around at the people in the car.

Next to her was Angel Hanes, a friend of Ginny's. They had gone to school together and were quiet close. She has long blonde hair, light blue eyes, and nice pale skin. She was a bit on the short side though. She, like Hermione, was wearing an ankle length pink back less dress that was EXTREELY tight and came with heals that made your feet ache just standing.

Beside Angel was Ron, Ginny's brother. Despite their feuding in school, they got along better now. Well, after Ron tried to kill him for dating her, looking at her, touching her, and any other thing he found wrong. Ron is kinda handsome with short, spiked, red hair and brown eyes. His pale body had become muscled over the years, and many girls were after him. He didn't mind this, of course, until he found a steady girlfriend.

On her left sat THE Fred and George Weasley. They were almost banned from the wedding for lighting a few bouquets on fire, but you can't take out the best men. Draco and the twins got along really well after school and they liked Ginny and Draco being a couple. Since he couldn't choose between the two, he picked them both to be the best man.

The twins, like Ron, had only gotten better with age. Their freckles had faded from their pale skin some and, like their brother, they worked out. Their hair was red and short and their eyes had somehow turned to a nice hazel color. They were both married now, both expecting twins any time soon. It was their mother and wife's nightmare.

The last person in the car is Natalie. Natalie was a friend of Ginny's from the start, through out everything she went through. Everyone was surprised when they met the girl, though, who cursed like a sailor, was extremely blunt, and drank like there was not tomorrow. Though, they got somewhat confused when she went from English to Spanish from time to time. Ginny, though, only laughed at her sick jokes and ignored the stares they were getting. Natalie is a beautiful girl with black hair, black eyes, and tan skin. Natalie, the maid of honor, was wearing a red dress that was as tight as the other girls, but stopped mid-high and came with even HIGHER heals. 

Suddenly, the vehicle lurched to a stop. The door was opened and we all climbed out, being blinded by flashes. The wedding planner, Judy Leonard, had said that the only photos were to be taken walking in. Walking past the photographers, we stepped inside the white building we stopped in front of. 

By the time everyone had sat down in the white marble room, decorated with roses, the doors opened. Inside, stepped Draco and Ginny, both grinning like mad, lips red and swollen. As they made their way to the table, they were followed by catcalls, to which Ginny blushed and Draco just smirked at.

Once they had sat at the middle of the table, the food was brought out and everyone dug in. It was either chicken Parmesan, which was like chicken spaghetti, minus the noodles, or roast and vegetables. Of course, they had the vegetarian special. It was served with wine or champagne, which was sitting on the tables. 

Looking to her left, Hermione saw that Natalie was pouring both liquors into her glass and laughing. Ginny reached over and tugged them away, whispering in her ear. She just shook my head and kept eating.

When everyone was nearly done, Natalie stood up and tapped her glass. Everyone quieted and watched as she downed the alcohol that was left in her glass.

"Sorry I drunk so much," she apologized, swaying slightly. "I have to be drunk in order to do this so Ginny won't kill me." 

This caused laughter to go around the room.

"Ginny," Natalie said, looking at her. "I'd like to thank you for being my friend. If it wasn't for you, I'd be sober and happy." * laughter* "I'd also be married to that piece of shit named Lee Jordan who felt me up in 5th year and claimed he loved me when he was snogging Hermione in a closet behind my back."

"What?" Draco asked, confused. He looked at Hermione and she blushed, hiding her face.

"I also want to thank you," Nat went on, "for listening to me when I told you Draco was right for you. I mean, I only did it to shut you up. But, hey, it all turned out for the best. Hopefully." * Laughter*

"You also helped me out. If it wasn't for you bugging me, I wouldn't be married. You kept urging me to give him a chance. He should really be the one to thank you." * Laughter*

"Now, I think that being with you through this whole thing has been the greatest thing I've ever done. I helped you when he was a bastard, when you were arguing. Hell, I even took a swing at Ron for you." * Laughter *

"All in all," she finished. "I hope your future is as good as your past. So, shag and have tons of babies!" 

As laughter rang through the room, Natalie rose the bottle. Everyone toasted the couple and took a drink, Nat drinking from the bottle. She fell into her seat, laughing at nothing in particular. Looking at a sour faced Ginny, she started whispering at her.

"My turn," Fred said, standing as George did the same.

"I wanna thank you Nat," George said, smiling at the girl. "Your speech will make ours look better." She just gave them the finger and drank from her bottle.

"We wanna say congratulations to our sister," Fred said, trying to sound serious. "We want to congratulate her on staying a virgin this long. I'd thought she'd lose it by their second year." * laughter*

"HA!" Nat said loudly. "She lost it the first WEEK!"

Ginny blushed and rested her head on the table while Draco laughed along with Nat, not caring anymore.

"Told you," George said to his twin. "Knew she wouldn't keep it. What is she, a bloody nun."

"Anyway," Fred said, ignoring his twin. "We want to thank Malfoy for helping us. Thanks to him, not only do we have the 3W's, but we also have MONEY!"

"And a non-Virgin sister," George put in. "Watch. We'll have 8 little smirking things running around in no time. It'll be attack of the BLONDES!!!" *Laughter *

"We also would like to thank Ginny for making sure that our wives didn't' kill us," Fred put in. "If Ginny wasn't there, we'd have been decapitated."

"Castrated," George corrected, causing more laughs to echo in the room. "And I'd like to thank Mum and Dad for having sex the night Ginny was conceived."

Ginny was banging her head on the table now, close to crying. Draco, Natalie, and everyone else were laughing. Mrs. Weasley, meanwhile, was glaring at her sons, while her husband turned red.

"And when they had us," Fred went on. "And Bill, and Charlie, and Ron. Not Percy though. I think they did it wrong when they had him."

Percy was between glaring and blushing, sitting next to his mentioned brothers, all of which were laughing. Mrs. Weasley was now close to pulling out her wand, glaring a warning at the twins. Mr. Weasley, though, just turned redder.

"Since Mum is about to kill us," George said, raising his glass. "I wanna toast our new married couple. Hopefully you won't do it the wrong way because we don't need another Percy."

After laughing their heads off, everyone toasted the couple. Ginny was blushing as red as her hair and Draco just laughed, telling the twins they wouldn't.

With the speeches done, everyone stood as the couple went over to their cake, cutting the first slice. Using their fingers, they fed each other, catcalls and whistles coming when Draco gave Ginny cake. Sighing, Hermione watched this wistfully. She couldn't wait to do the same.

"First dance," Mrs. Malfoy announced, signaling the D.J. to start. 

Not needing to be told twice, they headed out to the dance floor, dancing close. Their wedding song, "You are so Beautiful," was playing. You could tell the two were obviously in love by the way they looked at each other. Looking with envy, Hermione sat down, sighing. Weddings did nothing but depress her now.

"You okay?" Nat asked, sitting down next to her. 

"I'm fine," Hermione sighed. "Where's that thing that follows you everywhere?"

"Right here," a deep voice said from behind us.

We looked to see a handsome man with spiked black hair, beautiful blue eyes, and muscled tan skin. That's Neville. Neville had changed in his fifth year, going from punk to prep in a matter of seconds. Finally, he settled on being himself and doing what he wanted. His whole attitude changed after that and he was nearly as bad as Malfoy.

Neville and Nat had met in his sixth year, when she and Ginny were put in advanced Potions and DADA. He had tried to talk to her many times, but she ignored. She only started talking to him when he kissed her in the hall one day, causing her to slap him. But, as she said many times after, if he had the balls to do that, she'd talk to him. They got married 2 years ago and already had planned out their future.

"Don't tell me it's time," she said, looking at him. "It's right in the middle of the reception." They were planning on having a baby and she was taking pills, which would only work at a certain time.

"No," he told her. "But you have to stop with the alcohol. The pills might not work."

"Sorry," she said, standing and wrapping her arms around his back. "I won't do it again. You know I didn't wanna do the speech."

"I know," Neville said, turning toward her. "I'm sorry."

The two went for each other, kissing like mad. Their arms were all over each other. It was just so sickening to watch.

"Look at them go," Fred commented, George behind him. "A wedding and a honeymoon rolled into one. Next thing you know, they'll be shagging on the floor."

"Don't' give them ideas," George warned his twin.

"I'm going," Hermione said, standing. "It's just so sickening to watch."

She walked to the other end of the dance floor, to a table filled with women.

"Hey," she said, sitting in a vacant chair.

She looked around at the girls who were sitting with her around the table, all saying greetings.

Next to her is Angel, the bridesmaid. She was drinking her wine, looking at the couple on the floor.

Beside Angel is Alicia, George's wife. She was a blonde girl with hazel eyes and pale skin. She was 9 months pregnant now, wearing a large blue maternity dress. She looked half asleep.

Beside Alicia is Angelina, Fred's wife. She's a tan skinned girl with black hair and black eyes. She was also 9 months along. She was wearing a black maternity dress. She looked bored to death.

On Hermione's other side sat Amber, Percy's girlfriend. They had met at work and had the same workaholic tendencies. She was a pale skinned girl with dark brown hair and hazel eyes. She was sipping water, looking as bored as ever.

Beside Amber sat Violet. Violet is Ron's girlfriend. She's a model in the muggle world, but she's a witch. They met at Starbucks, and have been dating since. She's a red head with pale skin and green eyes. She was wearing an emerald tube dress that hugged her body.

Next to Violet was Bianca, Charlie's wife. They met while he was in a Romanian hospital. They fell madly in love and eloped 3 summers ago. She's a girl with pale skin, brown hair, and black eyes. She was wearing a green dress that was long and had a low neckline.

The last woman at the table was Flur, Bill's wife. They had met one day in Egypt and fell in love not long after. Flur had slivery-blonde hair and light blue eyes. Her skin was a pale color. She was wearing a light silver dress at had spaghetti straps and was low cut.

"How are you Hermione?" Amber asked.

"Fine," she answered, looking at Alicia in worry. 

"How's it going?" Hermione asked the 2 pregnant women.

"Horrible," Angelina complained. "I feel like I weight a thousand pounds and Fred isn't helping much. He keeps walking around saying that his fat wife is busy and stupid things like that. And he won't let me do a thing. It's completely boring. Especially since Alicia sleeps all the damn time."

And, like she said, Alicia was sleep. He head was resting on her hand, her eyes close. She was starting to snore lightly.

"Wake up dearest," Violet said, poking the girl on the arm.

Jumping up, she looked around, surprised. 

"I thought George wanted me for something," she said, calming down. 

"You'll know whe' he wants ya," Bianca said in her Romanian accent. "Loud lil' bugger he is."

"So how is your love life been Hermione?" Flur asked.

"Terrible," she confessed. "There isn't a decent man left in this town. I just think I need to go away and find one worth my time."

"Tha' is wh' I thought too," Bianca said. "An' look at wh' I found. Charlie is a good man. Lucky I foun' 'im."

"And there always Harry," Violet put in. "I mean, he's a good guy. And you two would make a great couple."

"We're just friends," Hermione said, shaking her head.

"But you could always be more," Angelina put in. "Look at me and Fred. We got along great and now we're married and having kids. Look at Alicia. There's a chance, right Licia?"

Alicia answered with a snore. She had fallen asleep AGAIN!

"Sad really," Amber said, shaking her head. "Girl can't stay awake for more then ten minutes."

"You'd be the hottest couple in the wizarding world," Amber said. "I mean, it's the odd couples that get the attention. Like Ginny and Draco. No one thought it would last but me. And look at them. Living happily ever after."

"What about Nat and Neville?" Violet asked. "I mean, those two are the oddest couple ever made. Quiet, shy, Neville and loud, alcoholic Natalie. I nearly had a heart attack when I heard." 

"He is different though," Angel said. "I mean, he's not that shy any more. And he IS kinda sexy."

"Neville?" Hermione asked, shocked. "Yeah, he's changed, but not that much."

"He kinda has," Angelina corrected. "But I don't think he's that good looking."

"Nat seems to think he is," Amber said, looking over at the two.

They were sharing a chair, facing each other. They were snogging like there was no tomorrow, ignoring the people who stared at them and the kids that giggled.

"They are so sick," Flur said, shaking her head.

"Ya kno' you was like tha' whe' you was young," Bianca said. "They're jus' a lil' affectionate is all."

"A little TOO affectionate is what you mean," Amber corrected. "I'm still shocked they don't have kids yet."

"They're trying," Hermione said, rolling her eyes. "Next thing you'll know, they'll have 10 of them running around."

"Another Molly Weasley," Violet muttered, shaking her head.

"But look at what Molly's kids turned out to be," Angelina said.

They looked at a table to see the group of red heads all snickering. Well, except for Percy, who scowled at his brothers. From the looks of things, they must have done something to his glasses, since they weren't on his face.

"Yeah," Flur sighed. "Just look at Bill. Sexiest thing on legs I swear."

"I hav' ta disagree," Bianca said. "Charlie is much betta' lookin'. Sweet thang he is."

"Let's not upset Hermione," Amber said. "She is the only single one here. Poor thing."

"I'm telling you," Violet said, remembering the subject. "Just settle down with Harry."

"I'd rather not," Hermione said, grabbing a wine glass from a passing waiter.

"Look," Alicia put in, now awake. "They're throwing the bouquet."

"Go over there Hermione," Angelina told her. 

"I'd rather not," she responded, taking a sip of wine.

She was about to say more, when something flew down on the table. Picking it up, Hermione saw it was a bunch of white roses.

"You caught the bouquet," Ginny squealed, jumping up and down.

"Oh god," Hermione muttered, shaking her head.

"You might as well watch who gets the Garder," Flur told her. "It just might be one of those Malfoy's."

The girls watched as a sea of red and blonde stepped onto the empty dance floor. Draco brought over a chair, which Ginny sat on. Draco grabbed the end of her dress, lifting it slowly. Catcalls and cheering came from the crowd, causing Ginny to blush. After finding the white piece of lace on the middle of her thigh, he pulled it down, grinning. Then, he stood, took aim, and fired at one of the many blondes in the crowd. Unfortunately, the blonde moved and it hit the next target.

"OW!" the black haired man hissed. The lace had hit him in his eye. "Who threw that?" he asked, picking up the lace.

"You caught the Grader," Draco said, grinning.

He dropped it, disgust on his face. "That was on her LEG! And it hit my EYE!"

"Too bad Potter," Draco said, smirking at him.

Yes, that is THE Harry Potter. The Boy Who Lived. OR, The Boy Who Wouldn't Die, as Draco liked to call him. He was quiet a sight with his muscled pale skin, untamable black hair, and sparkling emerald eyes. He had traded his thick glasses for contacts, which he said were much easier to deal with.

"The fates have decided," Alicia said, shaking her head. "You're doomed."

"It's just rubbish," Hermione said, looking at her.

"Not it's not," Violet put in. "Remember Charlie's wedding? Alicia caught the bouquet and Fred caught the Garder. Next thing you know, they're both married and about to have kids."

"Yeah," she said, not wanting to listen. "To other PEOPLE."

"That's because they were both DATING," Amber said. "You two are single."

"And if I remember correctly," Angel said. "You two are supposed to dance."

And, as if on cue, the lights dimmed and a slow song came on.

"Go," Ginny whispered. She had walked over while the girls were talking. "Harry's waiting."

Sighing, Hermione stood. She walked to the middle of the dance floor, where Harry was waiting. The room had dimmed and the only light was on them. "Unforgettable," by Natalie Cole was playing. Placing one hand on the others shoulder, and around the other's waist, they danced, close together.

Hermione closed her eyes, savoring the moment. Her heart beat sped up, but she ignored it. _ He smells SO good,_ she thought. _Like-a rainforest. Like a rain storm as it just ends. God, it should be a crime to smell this GOOD._

She opened her eyes to see his staring at her, looking far off. God, she wanted to kiss him right now. But, she didn't, knowing what the 'Weasley Hens' would say. She could hear them now, saying I told you so. Then, as she song stopped, they stopped and broke apart.

She gave him a smile and walked back to the 'Hens", who all had a grin on their face. She sat down and prepared herself for their comments.

"You seemed to enjoy that," Alicia said, grinning.

"Where's Bianca?" she asked, trying to change the subject.

"It won't work," Angel said, knowing what she was doing. "We saw you. You looked QUIET content with being with him."

"Whatever," she muttered, sipping her drink again.

The whole night, they kept making comments about the dance and trying to get her to say she liked it. But, she just ignored them, not sure if she did or didn't. The second the couple left, grinning like mad, she left. She just couldn't take them anymore.

She apperated home to her flat, which was dark. She turned on a light and saw a black and white thing scurry into her bedroom. She walked into the room, seeing it curl up on her bed. That's Mystery, her black and white tuxedo cat.

Sighing from exhaustion, she removed her dress and shoes. Pulling her nightgown on, she slipped into bed. Too tired to even turn out the light, she closed her eyes. It had been one HELL of a day.

-*********************-

----------------------------

------------------

-

-

-

-

-

CHEESE!!!!

---------------------------

------------------------

-

-

-

-

-

-*************************

AN: It took DAYS to do this. So, I hope you like it! And I think I might be sick. I have a disease called WRITERS BLOCK. I think I'll survive.


End file.
